Wake Up to the World that You've Been Given
by Navilain
Summary: After Sookie finds out Bill was lying to her about their entire relationship, she goes on a roadtrip that leads her right into the lives and drama of Elena and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. Rated T for now, but may end up being switched to M as I develop the story. Damon/Elena; Sookie/Stefan.
1. Wake up to the World

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own any of these characters. I know the lore between the two shoes varies in a few major ways, so I tried to meld them together the best I could. Most lore favors TVD over True Blood. This starts to take place after Season 4 Ep 4 of TVD, and after the season 3 finale of True Blood. Instead of going to live with the faeries, Sookie goes on a road trip.**

Elena closed her eyes and felt the wind against her face, hair and arms. They hadn't been driving for very long yet, but there was something in the air that felt amazing. Damon had picked her up shortly after 6 o'clock, and they were primarily driving along the back roads.

"So who did you have to compel to get the convertible?" She said with a smirk. She knew she should be upset with him, but she couldn't stop the smile from showing through.

"Oh," Damon replied, "nobody who needs it.

"You didn't..." She hesitated. "Kill somebody, did you?"

"Always with the doubt," He responded, "Don't you trust me?" He shot a look at her and looked back towards the road. His eyes always seemed to pierce through her like she was glass.

"Damon!" She demanded, seriously.

"No, I didn't kill anybody," He retorted, "The owner just think he took it into the shop. He'll have it back in no time and has a second car while it's gone."

"Where are we going, anyway?" She said, relieved and changing the subject.

"We're going on a little trip to get you the help you need controlling yourself after the incident with the quarterback. Somewhere just far enough out of town not to draw suspicion to ourselves. Don't worry so much; I'm not going to let you kill anyone."

She nodded and took a breath, "Thanks for helping me with this, Damon. Stefan just doesn't get it."

"Speaking of Stefan," Damon started. "How'd you get my brother to okay this little vacation?"

"It's funny you should ask, actually." She broke off eye contact.

"So he doesn't even know you're with me, does he? Where does he think you are?" Damon asked even more curiously.

"He doesn't think I'm anywhere," She trailed off, "Look, Damon, I really don't want to talk about this right now." She looked away from him and towards the trees zooming past her. She had the flashes of Damon from the werewolf venom; she hasn't been able to shake them out of her head. Part of her does know that she's a lot more like him than she is Stefan. She started to doze off.

"Wake up!" Damon shouted to Elena. "Dreaming of me?" He smirked.

She scoffed at him as her insides squirmed. She climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Apparently she had fallen asleep, as it was starting to get dark and almost 7 o'clock.

"Someone sure is a long way from home." Damon pointed at the Louisiana license plate that was parked outside. "Hurry it up I'm thirsty!" Elena picked up the pace and followed him into the bar.

She had never been here before. It was loud and busy, she immediately started to worry about who Damon was going to pick for her to learn on. 'It's okay, Elena, as much as he's done in the past, Damon's not going to let you kill anyone,' Damon could sense her uneasiness, as he put an arm around her and led her to a stool at the bar.

"Two bourbons, " Damon asked to the bartender, who started to question Elena's age. "That's won't be a problem." He said, focusing on the bartender, eyes unblinking.

"No problem at all, on the house!" The bartender beamed at the pair, grabbing two glasses and getting their drinks ready.

"Lesson one," Damon said, nursing his glass. "Picking your target. Give it a try."

"How about him," Elena surveyed the room and her eyes met a middle aged man with glasses on a laptop.

"Lesson two," Damon said, finishing his bourbon and motioning to the bartender for another. "Not him. You want to stay away from certain types of people, nerds and stoners especially. They tend to be more paranoid and suspicious. Your best bet...Would be her."

Elena met Damon's gaze. She was a pretty blonde, probably in her late twenties. She had an innocence about her that made Elena skeptical about Damon's choice. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Damon's eyes caught hers, "She's practically begging for the attention. Head to the alley, I'll be out in a minute with some fresh blood for you." Elena nodded and headed for the back door.

"I'm really not in the mood for any trouble." Sookie scolded the man walking towards her. She felt so alone and after what Bill had done to her, was not in the mood for anything. "Why don't you just mind your own business, I'm not looking to fangbang."

Damon grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes. "How do you know what I am?" He glared at her to compel.

"Listen mister," She pulled her wrist away. "You can't glamor me into anything it doesn't work. And I already told you I didn't want any trouble. Just go back to Katherine and leave me alone!"

"Now I'm intrigued," Damon whispered. "How do you know about Katherine, and me, you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh Please," Sookie rolled her eyes. "I've met my fair share of your kind at Fangtasia. Katherine's been there a few times. She enjoyed her fair share of fangbangers. Don't really know what you see in her."

"I don't know what I saw in her either. But that's not who you think it is." Damon put his arm around her shoulder. "Now, we definitely need to talk, especially if you knew Katherine."


	2. Slip Away

"What took you so long, Damon?" Elena questioned the darkness as Damon and Sookie neared. "Are you losing your touch?

"Elena, Sookie. Sookie, Elena." He said fervently, introducing the two women. "Apparently, she knows all about Katherine."

"No, not really." Sookie started, seeing the look of concern on Elena's face, "I've just seen her in passing, my...Bill always kept her away from me because he knew she was dangerous."

"Your...Bill?" Elena could sense the woman's change in tone and was instantly sympathetic.

"Oh, you know how it is. Fall in love with a vampire, life gets turned upside down, and find out he was lying to you the entire time." Sookie spat callously, she folded her arms and looked down towards her feet.

"Believe me, I understand. More than you know." Elena walked towards Sookie and placed a hand on her arm.

"Aw, how sweet." Damon said while clutching his hands over his heart. "I think I just might cry."

"I still don't understand," Sookie ignored Damon. "How do you look like Katherine? I don't even know why I'm talking to you people at all. The entire reason I left was to get AWAY from drama and vampires. Not get wrapped up in all new problems."

"Long story short, she's the Petrova Doppelgänger, hunted by the original vampire/werewolf hybrid, killed, revived, killed again and then turned into a vampire." Damon spoke nonchalantly to Sookie who looked confused.

"Something's wrong..." Elena tuned both of them out. She felt like her insides were on fire; and could feel her cheeks burning. "Damon! Get her away from me!"

"What's goin' on?" Sookie frantically leaped across the alley away from Elena, who was pinned against a wall by Damon.

"She's...a little new at this, and has a tiny little bit of learning to do." Damon spoke softly, this time to Elena. "Breath. Calm down. We'll find you somebody else."

"It's okay..." The rage inside of her started to subside, the heat in her cheeks faded. She slowly stopped fighting Damon. "I don't know what happened, something just snapped. I can't explain."

"Oh, you don't have to explain." Sookie informed the two of them briefly. "I have that effect on a lot of vampires, it's just because of who I am."

"Well isn't that quaint." Damon scoffed, beginning to relinquish his hold on Elena, who had calmed down. Before he had time to reach, she lunged towards Sookie in a blood-lust daze

There was a bright light that radiated from Sookie, who's hands were raised in self-defense. The light was warm; and for a split second it reminded her of a time when everything was simple. Life was good, and calm. She briefly smelled her mother's perfume and could hear her father's voice. In that instant, she was at peace; and then the warmth was ripped away as Elena was pushed back away from Sookie and the daze had subsided.

"What happened?" Elena rubbed her head, which was starting to heal a cut from hitting a wall.

"Good question." Damon snarled at Sookie and helped Elena up. "An even better question is what the hell are you?"


	3. While We Were Kissing

****Switching this story to M, this is where it's going to start getting smutty I suppose. Don't judge, can't help but love Delena!****

"It's not so much the 'who' as it is the 'what' that I am." Sookie could clearly see that Damon was growing impatient, but didn't know the best way to explain without sounding crazy.

"Spit it out already," Damon shouted, his annoyance and anger rising.

"I'm...part faerie." She looked away—finding it hard to make eye contact.

"Faerie?" Elena didn't know what to think.

"So what? Are you telling me you're related to Tinker Bell?" The sarcasm dripped from Damon's lips.

"Not exactly. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth." Sookie elaborated as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Damon," Elena spoke, quietly and sternly. "After everything we've seen, is this really so impossible?"

"No." He responded turning towards the bar, "And that's why I don't like it."

"Nice to meet you, I suppose" Elena stammered, turning to follow Damon. "Sorry for...trying to eat you."

"Oh, it happens," Sookie walked back to her car. "If I had a nickel for every time a vampire tried to drain me dry. I'm going to get back on the road. Sorry I thought you were Katherine—She's a bitch."

Damon and Elena walked back into the bar, as they heard Sookie walk to her car, start it and drive away.

"We still need to find you someone to feed on—You need to eat."

"I know..."Elena didn't want to agree, but she knew that he was right. She felt like she was getting weak with hunger. "What about him?"

"He looks promising," Damon winked, "Go get him, Tiger." He whispered to her retreating back.

"Buy me a drink?" She said to the man, sitting across the table from him.

"Who..." He hesitated, but decided to go along with it. He turned around to signal a waiter and when he turned back, Elena was inches away.

"You want to go get something from the alley with me." She compelled the man, who nodded and walked towards the back exit with her.

She led him back into the alley where she had met Sookie.

"What did I want to get?" The stranger asked Elena.

"That doesn't matter," Elena focused on the man. "What does matter is that you aren't going to scream and that this isn't going to hurt."

She grabbed the back of his head and sunk her fangs into his neck. She rolled her eyes back with delight as she felt his warm blood fall down her throat and lips. As amazing as it felt, Elena managed to stop herself before the blood lust took over.

"You are going to forget that this ever happened. You are going to go home and will not remember ever seeing me." Elena whispered. The man nodded and walked down the alley towards the parking lot and his car.

"Nice job," Damon skulked out of the shadows, "I didn't even need you stop you this time. How did it feel?"

"It felt—."She hesitated. She didn't want to admit herself the truth.

"Go on." Damon interjected the silence and stepping towards her.

"Good," Elena said, finally allowing herself to admit the truth. "I was afraid to admit that, because I was afraid I wouldn't be me anymore."

"But?" Damon continued, now inches away from her. They were so close, he could barely think straight. He raised his hand to her face and used his thumb to wipe the blood that was dripping down her lower lip.

"But I realized that I'm not really me anymore," She struggled with the last few words. Damon moved his hands from her cheek to her neck, and felt her hair between his fingers. "I'm a vampire, and until now I've been in denial—I've been acting like nothing's changed—when everything has!"

"Elena, I-" Damon Stammered—searching for the right words, when she raised her hand to her lips.

"Shh..." She whispered. She couldn't stand it. Her heart was racing. Elena could remember the last time she felt this way—it was at the motel when she and Damon kissed.

Elena and Damon lost control, almost simultaneously. Their mouths met, and all they could think about was their desire. Time felt like it was standing still. Damon could taste the blood on Elena's tongue and lips and squirmed with passion.

His arms sunk towards her waist, and he slipped his hands under her shirt. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. Damon's fingers explore Elena's chest, the lace of her bra and the heaving of her breasts with every breath drove him wild.

He unclasped her bra, and moved his fingers back to her breasts. He cupped one with his left hand, teasing her hard nipped with his thumb and forefinger. Elena moaned wand felt like she was going to explode. She whipped him against the brick wall and pulled off his shirt, lowering her mouth down his chest.

He didn't know what to think. Was this really happening, or was he dreaming? He felt Elena kiss her way down his chest; his erection pressed hard against his jeans, which she had started to unzip and remove. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and moaned. Elena had now resumed kissing Damon's chest, but her right hand found it's way underneath Damon's boxers, gripping his erection.

This time, Damon picked her up and turned her back against the wall. He removed her shirt and the unclasped bra, mouth and tongue tickling her nipples. His patience was growing thin, and he practically ripped her pants off, leaving them both in nothing but underwear. Now Damon was the one in control, and he pulled down her underwear, leaving her completely exposed.

He rubbed her opening with his thumbs as he slowly slipped two fingers inside of her. The warmth and wetness drove him mad, and it drove Elena mad too. He couldn't stand much more of it. Damon pulled down his own boxers, lifted Elena up and against the wall and kissed her. She could feel the tip of his hard member against herself. She needed him inside of her. She knew, deep down, that this is what would have happened; that night at the motel.

She grew impatient with Damon, and lowered herself quickly onto him. As she felt him fully inside of her, she kissed him with more passion then she ever kissed anyone before. He explored her mouth with his tongue, and ran his right hand along her breasts and torso. He needed not to thrust long as he and Elena both neared climax.

She put her hands on his head and let her fingers get tangled in his hair. She partially clenched her fist and let out an uncontrollable moan. Damon could feel her walls tremble around his member; and that is when he felt the warmth of orgasm overcome himself.


End file.
